


Three's Company

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Ficlet, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-05
Updated: 2007-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Harry wishes he was poetic and poncy enough to describe what he's seeing with pretty words because it's beautiful and deserves them.





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Based on [Three's Company art](http://lizardspots.livejournal.com/221298.html) by [](http://lizardspots.livejournal.com/profile)[**lizardspots**](http://lizardspots.livejournal.com/) as part of our 'she draws it, I drabble it' arrangement. *grin*  


* * *

The sun is shining and the smell of flowers is thick in the air. Harry wishes he was poetic and poncy enough to describe what he's seeing with pretty words because it's beautiful and deserves them. However, he's not, as words are definitely more Hermione's thing than his, so all he can come up with is beautiful.

Not the sun or the blasted flowers that make his nose twitch because his allergies are threatening to make him sneeze. Those things are probably smashing, but they pale in comparison to the vision of Ron's hand caressing Hermione's bum. It's a firm bum, round and plump enough to feel a hand perfectly, and it has these cute little freckles on the bottom curve of her left cheek, right before you reach her leg. His tongue reaches out as if it has a mind of its own, wanting to lick those freckles on its way to the slick folds of skin between her legs.

Ron's a breast man, which is something just about anyone in the world can guess since he ogles them and stares and gets distracted from arguments if Hermione just bounces slightly, which, of course, means she always wins now. Their girl isn't above using her knowledge to her own benefit, after all. She's stubborn and full of fire and so much passion that it makes her hair stand out as if she's electric. At least, that's his idea as to why she can never tame her wild hair, which he loves too much to ever see all neat and tidy.

Harry, however, has a fondness for bums. Ron's arse is incredibly firm and the only part of him that's pale and not covered with freckles. Even when Hermione bounces her breasts in _that_ way, Ron usually refuses to strip starkers outside. Harry's not that strong. It just takes her smirking at him over her shoulder as she wiggles her bum _just so_ , and he'd agree to just about anything. Ruthless, their Hermione.

Today, Ron's given in because Hermione and Harry teamed up on him. When they work together, they can accomplish most anything, even getting Ron to strip and let the sun kiss his naked body. He looks up and glares at the sun, cause no one is kissing that body but him and Hermione. It's been theirs for years now, and that isn't about to change.

"Harry, are you going to stand there with your mouth hanging open or do you plan to join us sometime today?" Hermione asks in that snotty 'I know this voice makes you hard, filthy boy' tone that causes his cock to twitch happily.

"Oi, mate, stop gawking at the sky and get that skinny arse over here," Ron says, trying to sound grumpy but failing as he squeezes one of Hermione's breasts like he's found a new toy. Harry notices her frown and isn't surprised when Ron yelps and glances down at his cock, which is now being squeezed in a similar way by Hermione, whose smile is far too innocent.

"I was just thinking that you're beautiful," he admits with a sheepish smile. He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and walks over to them. They're in their backyard, by the pond, so no one can see them, but he still looks around to make sure. He doesn't find the idea of being watched exciting, none of them do, so they're careful even in their own yard. Hermione's charms are so heavy that not even a beetle could make it through uninvited, but he doesn't relax until he confirms that they're all alone.

"Of course I am. Bleeding gorgeous."

"Ronald, do shut up," Hermione mutters, rolling her eyes before she grins at Harry. "We're more beautiful when you're with us. You can't have true beauty if you‘re missing something important, after all. I read it somewhere---"

"So it must be true," Harry and Ron finish with her before they all laugh.

Harry walks up behind her and whimpers when his cock brushes against her arse. She smiles and pushes his glass up as Ron kisses her cheek. "I don't think you'll need these," she says, rolling her hips in a way that makes him and Ron groan.

Before he can say anything, Ron presses a wet finger into his mouth. "Our girl tastes good, yeah?"

"Mmm," Harry moans and licks Ron's finger, sucking gently as he rubs against Hermione's arse and reaches his free hand between her and Ron to touch whatever he can reach. He grins when Ron pulls his finger out with a soft pop. "Beautiful."

End


End file.
